


Custody

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Marriage is Better the Second Time [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pregnancy, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: He couldn’t bind himself to an alpha who’d nearly killed him even if that alpha was the father of his two pups. He’d sworn off alphas and was single-mindedly determined to raise his sons by himself. Until Stephen and Loki had wormed their way into his heart.





	Custody

Tony purred softly as he played with his pups in their nest, the 5 and 3 year old boys wrestling playfully amongst the pillows and blankets. This was where he needed to be. He let Pepper and Rhodey deal with the return of the Rogues, the mere thought of seeing Steve again causing too much distress. So instead he waited in his nest with Peter and Harley, waiting for his alphas to return home or for Pepper to call him. He preferred the former at the moment though.  
After Steve had betrayed him and broken his heart (and his suit) in Siberia, Tony had promptly gone home and had their bond broken. He couldn’t bind himself to an alpha who’d nearly killed him even if that alpha was the father of his two pups. He’d sworn off alphas and was single-mindedly determined to raise his sons by himself. Until Stephen and Loki had wormed their way into his heart.  
He smiled at the thought of the two sorcerers, placing a hand on his stomach and purring louder. Peter and Harley immediately reacted, crawling over their omega mother and scenting him. The elder of the pups laid on top of his mother while the younger wormed his way into the omega’s arms.  
His pups had welcomed the alphas with open arms and happiness. They were too young to understand who their sire was and in Tony’s perfect world, they’d never see Steve ever again. He knew his alphas would support him in that want. He nuzzled the top of Harley’s head and pressed kisses to his forehead. Peter’s head shot up and he squealed, hopping off of his mother and running from the nest. The omega looked over his shoulder and smiled widely.  
“You’re home,” he purred happily, standing up and taking Harley with him. He settled the young boy on his hip as he walked over, pressing a kiss to Stephen’s lips first and then Loki’s.  
“My presence was setting the new arrivals on edge so we thought it best to take our leave,” Loki told him, briefly pressing his nose to his omega’s neck.  
“And we just needed the slightest excuse to come back,” Stephen said with a small smirk on his face. He carefully took Harley from Tony’s arms and pressed kisses to the pup’s face, making him squeal happily. Loki had turned his attention to Peter who was gripping his legs tightly.  
Tony twisted his hands together nervously for a moment, even though the feeling was nearly overcome with content happiness at the sight. He bit his lip slightly which caught Stephen’s attention. The dark-haired alpha moved forward and wrapped one arm around the omega’s waist, sandwiching Harley between them.  
“The entire group has been made aware that they are not allowed to approach you without making an appointment with Pepper first,” the sorcerer told him softly. Cold hands wrapped around the engineer from behind, settling on the small bump of his abdomen.  
“And your Rhodey already threatened to snap their legs if they dared to defy,” Loki breathed into his ear, nipping teasingly.  
“As great as that sounds...he’ll try anyway. I know he will,” Tony told them softly, pulling away from both of them and picking Peter up. He took Harley from Stephen and carried the pups back to the nest, settling them inside as they drowsed. He wrapped a blanket around both of them before he stood and left the room, the alphas following after him.  
“He’s just so stubborn, he refuses to listen. He will still see me as his and he will want to see Peter and Harley and I don’t want that,” Tony hissed angrily as they entered the kitchen.  
“Anthony, you have nothing to worry about,” Loki told him, his brow furrowed slightly as he watched the engineer pace. “You broke your bond legally and you automatically gained custody the moment he fled for Wakanda.”  
“Not to mention you’re in a new bond, also legal,” Stephen pointed out smoothly. “We all have the bites to prove it.”  
“I know...I can’t help it. I’m so stressed out over this,” the omega murmured, leaning back against a counter. The alphas came over and stood on either side of him, starting to gently groom him. The brunet’s lips twitched upwards as he felt little kitten licks over the two bites on his bond glands, making him shiver.  
“There is no need to stress. Stephen and I will protect you and our pups,” Loki soothed, his low baritone washing over the engineer.  
“How did I get so lucky?” Tony whispered, closing his eyes and soaking up the love.  
“Loki and I are the lucky ones,” Stephen replied with a soft chuckle.  
-  
Peter shrieked excitedly and Loki winced slightly at the sound before he chuckled softly at the small child. Both toddlers were in their highchairs with lunch in front of them, the trickster watching them as his omega took a phone call in the living room. He could just make out the engineer’s voice as he paced around their couch.  
The alpha made a deep rumbling sound, not quite a purr but definitely a noise of content. He ran his hands through Harley’s blond curls as the small toddler ate quietly, so much quieter than his older brother. He was so focused on the toddlers that he didn’t hear Tony’s phone call end or the unexpected ding of the elevator.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Tony growled, taking a few steps back as Steve came out of the elevator. His phone was clutched tightly to his chest but his scent was distinctly angry.  
“Tony, we need to talk,” the blond alpha said, crossing his arms over his chest. He didn’t look nearly as rugged as he had, having gotten a haircut and shaved off his beard. The omega growled softly.  
“I don’t want to talk to you. Get out of here before I call Rhodey and Pepper.”  
“You can’t keep me from our pups, I’m their father!” Steve exclaimed, frowning.  
“No, you’re their sire. You gave up your right to be their father when you left me for dead,” Tony snarled viciously, suddenly up in the alpha’s face and shoving him back.  
The alpha opened his mouth to argue but he paused, his nostrils flaring slightly. His blue eyes immediately went to the omega’s neck, finding the bondmarks. He took a step back and stared with wide eyes.  
“I knew you’d had our bond broken but…”  
“Did you think I wouldn’t move on?” Tony asked incredulously. “Maybe I didn’t go looking for them but yes, I have two mates and they treat me ten times better than you ever did. Peter and Harley love them.”  
“You can’t keep me from them,” Steve argued softly.  
“You’ll find that I can.”  
“Now I suggest you return from whence you came, Captain,” Loki muttered darkly from his place just inside of the living room. From here, they would’ve been able to see the two toddlers but the trickster more than likely had an illusion up.  
“I believe I recall Colonel Rhodes threatening castration if any of your team approached Tony without an approved appointment,” Stephen piped up, having just come through a portal. Both alphas were glaring fiercely at the blond, protective pheromones filling the room. Steve’s eyes were wide as he looked between the two.  
“These are your alphas? A murderous god and a crippled doctor?”  
A smack broke the following silence, a red handprint appearing on the soldier’s cheek. Tony’s scent reeked of anger, covering the protective pheromones of his alphas.  
“Get the hell out of my compound,” he snarled viciously. “The rest of the team may stay but your privilege has been revoked.”  
“Bye bye,” Stephen said, opening a portal under Steve’s feet and letting him disappear before the blond could say anything more. He closed the portal and then closed the distance between himself and his mate. Loki let the illusion around the kitchen drop and walked over as well, pressing up against both of them. The omega felt the god trembling minutely.  
“You’re alright,” Tony cooed, pressing his face into the black-haired alpha’s neck and scenting him soothingly. “He had no idea what he was talking about, he doesn’t know it wasn’t you.”  
“This is ridiculous, it should not still bother me,” Loki muttered as he pressed himself into Stephen. The god took the other alpha’s hands in his, gently running soft fingers over scarred ones.  
“It’s not ridiculous Lokes,” Stephen murmured. “You’re incredibly old so six years feels like nothing to you.”  
Tony laughed softly and Loki smirked slightly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. He turned his head and nuzzled the brunet omega happily, moving one of his hands to rest against their growing babe. The omega purred happily and his other alpha’s hand moved to rest next to the trickster’s, both feeling the bump.  
-  
Tony sighed agitatedly, his hands on his hips as he glared down at the alpha and omega cooing at his pregnant stomach. Thor was babbling in some language Tony couldn’t even begin to guess at and Clint was just plain babbling. The last few months had been filled with rekindling old friendships with the rest of the team. Clint had been the first and easiest, especially once the other omega had found out about the brunet’s third pregnancy.  
“Okay, seriously, this is ridiculous,” the omega growled, swatting at the two blonds. He took a few steps back and rubbed his hands over his bump.  
“Do you think a boy or a girl?” Clint asked as he stood up.  
“For my sanity, I hope it’s a girl.”  
“Or you just want some variety,” Natasha supplied as she came in, Peter on her hip. Harley came toddling after the redheaded alpha, a plush dog hanging from one of his little hands. The omega shrugged slightly and walked over, picking Harley up off of the ground with a soft groan.  
“Oh, Harls, you’re getting so big,” Tony told him, pressing kisses to the side of the toddler’s face.  
“Mama, no,” Harley complained, wriggling in the omega’s arms.  
“Pete’s gona present soon right?” Clint asked, walking over to Nat and Peter. Tony nodded his head and walked over, smiling at the almost-6-year-old boy.  
“Yes he is. We’re putting together a great little party with all of his friends and then hopefully we’ll know,” the omega said, cupping Peter’s cheek.  
“Daddy!” Peter cried suddenly, reaching out over Tony’s shoulder. The omega turned around with a squirming Harley in his arms, the younger toddler reaching out for the trickster god that had stepped out of the elevator. The black-haired alpha smiled wide at the sight of his mate and the pups, taking long strides over to the group.  
“You should not be carrying Harley like this when you are so far along,” Loki scolded lightly, pressing a kiss to the omega’s lips happily. He gently took the 3-year-old into his arms and pressed a loud kiss to his cheek.  
“Dada! Missed you,” Harley cooed, gently pressing his little hand to the alpha’s cheek. Loki purred happily at the affection and nuzzled the pup’s neck, scenting him.  
“Daddy,” Peter called again, squirming out of Natasha’s arms and plopping to the floor before latching onto the god’s long legs.  
“You know, if you’d told me years ago that the God of Mischief would be such a great dad to your pups, I would’ve thought you’d lost yourself to the bottle again,” Clint said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the two pups with the god. Tony snorted softly and pinched the other omega lightly.  
“My brother has always been excellent with pups,” Thor told them with a fond smile on his face.  
“I am right here,” Loki commented dryly with a roll of his eyes. He fixed the three men with a withering look before looking back to the two boys. “Come along, boys, I believe it is time for your baths.” Both pups whined loudly but followed the god to the elevator regardless. Tony smiled and placed his hands on his stomach, a soft purr rumbling out of him.  
A week and a half later saw plenty of young pups running around the common room chasing each other. Peter was amongst the group with a party hat on his brown curls and a big smile on his face. Tony was watching with Harley standing on his feet, the toddler’s head resting against the baby bump. He was dozing lightly, being held up by his mother’s hands on his shoulders.  
The omega was surrounded by a few other omegas and betas, all mothers of the other children. A couple of them were pregnant as well, an omega who was due in a month and a beta who was only three months in. They were all conversing happily with one another while across the room, the alpha and beta fathers stood talking as well.  
“Mama! Mama, can we have cake yet?” Peter asked, running over to his mother. Tony smiled and ruffled the child’s hair before nodding his head.  
“Go get daddy or papa to bring out the cake while I go put your brother down for his nap, okay?” The pup nodded his head and took off across the room to tug on Stephen’s shirt. Tony grunted softly as he picked Harley up and went upstairs to put him in bed. He opened the door and turned on the light, jolting to a stop when he spotted Steve next to the two beds in the room.  
“FRIDAY, please alert either Loki or Stephen of our uninvited guest,” Tony requested, tightening his hold on his dozing son.  
“Already done, boss.” The AI sounded extremely displeased.  
“Tony, don’t do this. I just wanted to see my son on his birthday,” Steve told him, showing the omega his empty hands to show he wasn’t a threat. The omega growled softly.  
“When will you take no for an answer? You lost your right to see my pups when you left me in that bunker,” Tony told him, turning slightly to shield Harley from Steve’s view.  
“You’re pregnant again.”  
“Get out of my compound.”  
“Which one is the father?”  
“That is none of your damn business,” the omega snarled viciously, baring his teeth at the alpha. The snarl and the raging pheromones startled Harley into full consciousness and he whimpered, burying himself into his mother’s chest with fear. Steve immediately reacted by taking a few steps forward to comfort the pup, only to be slammed back into a wall by a snarling god.  
“You are clearly begging for a slow and painful death,” Loki hissed, alpha-red eyes narrowed angrily. His lip was curled back in a fierce snarl, his muscles wound tight. Both Tony and Harley whimpered softly at the sight and smell of the angry alpha. “You dare step toward my mate and pup despite the warnings you have been given.”  
“Peter and Harley are not your pups,” Steve growled back, shoving back against Loki’s strength.  
“You gave up your right to be their father when you abandoned them for your foolish ideals,” the taller alpha growled. “Stephen and I may not have sired them but we are their fathers and Tony their mother. I demand that you respect the children and their mother enough to do as you’ve been asked.”  
“I don’t have to listen to you,” the blond snarled before launching himself at the god. The pair of alphas fell to the ground as they struggled and fought each other, snarling as they tried to tear each other apart. Tony backed out of the room and fled down the hall to his own bedroom, curling up in the nest in the corner of the room and wrapping himself around his pup protectively.  
A little while later, Peter came running into the room and burrowed his way into the nest. He was shaking ever so slightly and a trace of fear laced his usually-sunny scent. Tony wrapped the elder pup into his arms and quietly nuzzled each child’s head in an attempt to soothe their frayed nerves. Stephen came in a moment after, his hair and clothes amess. He crawled into the nest and gathered all three up into his arms.  
“Where’s Lo?” Tony questioned softly as he pressed his face into the elder’s neck.  
“Medical with Bruce. He’s got a small gash on his side that needed stitches,” the doctor explained equally as softly. His scent was calm and warm, soothing to his mate and pups. “We caught your fear scent and Pete shot up the stairs before I could stop him. He found the pair trying to kill each other and it took all of my strength and magic to pull the two apart before Loki could cause any serious damage.”  
“Oh, Petey, I’m sorry,” the omega apologized, gathering the elder pup tighter into his arms and pressing kisses all over his head.  
“Stop, mama,” the boy whined, squirming slightly. “Gotta protect my pack.”  
“Of course, my darling,” Tony purred, pressing his face into the child’s neck and breathing in his scent. It had changed minutely throughout the day but it was distinct enough to catch the distinct smell of alpha. “My little alpha.”  
Stephen immediately perked up and came over, crawling into the nest with the three of them and scenting the elder of the pups. A happy rumble burst from his chest and he gathered both pups into his arms. Tony giggled as Harley and Peter squirmed in their papa’s arms.  
“Have I missed something?” Loki drawled as he crawled into the nest with them, favoring his left side slightly as he settled with his family. The brunet omega purred loudly and cuddled into the dark-haired alpha’s side.  
“Petey’s an alpha like his daddy and papa.”  
Loki made a sound that was similar to a trill as he hauled Peter out of Stephen’s arms and into his own. He lifted the pup up and pressed multiple kisses to his face. Peter just sighed softly and went limp, resigning himself to his parents’ love.  
“Now there are three of us to protect Harley and your mama,” Stephen rumbled as he gently rocked the dozing blond in his arms. Harley grumbled softly and shifted in the sorcerer’s arms.


End file.
